culturefandomcom-20200222-history
January 2
Events * 366 – The Alemanni cross the frozen Rhine in large numbers, invading the Roman Empire. * 533 – Mercurius becomes Pope John II, the first pope to adopt a new name upon elevation to the papacy. *1492 – Reconquista: the Emirate of Granada, the last Moorish stronghold in Spain, surrenders. *1777 – American Revolutionary War: American forces under the command of George Washington repulsed a British attack at the Battle of the Assunpink Creek near Trenton, New Jersey. *1788 – Georgia becomes the fourth state to ratify the United States Constitution. *1791 – Big Bottom massacre in the Ohio Country, marking the beginning of the Northwest Indian War. *1818 – The British Institution of Civil Engineers is founded. *1833 – Reassertion of British sovereignty over the Falkland Islands. *1860 – The discovery of the planet Vulcan is announced at a meeting of the French Academy of Sciences in Paris, France. *1863 – American Civil War: The Battle of Stones River (a.k.a. Battle of Murfreesboro) resumes in central Tennessee after a day's respite, resulting in a significant Union victory. *1865 – Uruguayan War: The Siege of Paysandú ends as Brazilian and Coloradans capture Paysandú, Uruguay. *1900 – American statesman and diplomat John Hay announces the Open Door Policy to promote trade with China. *1905 – Russo-Japanese War: The Russian garrison surrenders at Port Arthur, China. *1920 – The second Palmer Raid takes place with another 6,000 suspected communists and anarchists arrested and held without trial. These raids take place in several U.S. cities. *1941 – World War II: German bombing severely damages the Llandaff Cathedral in Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom. *1942 – The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) convicts 33 members of a German spy ring headed by Fritz Joubert Duquesne in the largest espionage case in United States history—the Duquesne Spy Ring. * 1942 – World War II: Manila, Philippines is captured by Japanese forces. *1945 – World War II: Nuremberg, Germany is severely bombed by Allied forces. *1949 – Luis Muñoz Marín becomes the first democratically elected Governor of Puerto Rico. *1955 – Panamanian president José Antonio Remón Cantera is assassinated. *1959 – Luna 1, the first spacecraft to reach the vicinity of the Moon and to orbit the Sun, is launched by the Soviet Union. *1963 – Vietnam War: The Viet Cong wins its first major victory. *1967 – Ronald Reagan sworn in as Governor of California *1971 – The second Ibrox disaster kills 66 fans at a Rangers-Celtic association football (soccer) match. *1974 – United States President Richard Nixon signs a bill lowering the maximum U.S. speed limit to 55 MPH in order to conserve gasoline during an OPEC embargo. *1975 – A bomb blast at Samastipur, Bihar, India, fatally wounds Lalit Narayan Mishra, Minister of Railways * 1975 – Bangladeshi Marxist leader Siraj Sikder is arrested and dies in police custody. *1976 – The Gale of January 1976 begins, which results in coastal flooding around the southern North Sea coasts, resulting in at least 82 deaths and US$1.3 billion in damage. *1981 – One of the largest investigations by a British police force ends when serial killer Peter Sutcliffe, the "Yorkshire Ripper", is arrested in Sheffield, South Yorkshire. *1992 – Leaders of armed opposition declare the President Zviad Gamsakhurdia deposed during a military coup in Georgia. *1993 – Sri Lankan Civil War: The Sri Lanka Navy kill 35-100 civilians on the Jaffna Lagoon. *1999 – A brutal snowstorm smashes into the Midwestern United States, causing 14 inches (359 mm) of snow in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and 19 inches (487 mm) in Chicago, where temperatures plunge to -13 °F (-25 °C); 68 deaths are reported. *2004 – Stardust successfully flies past Comet Wild 2, collecting samples that are returned to Earth. *2006 – An explosion in a coal mine in Sago, West Virginia traps and kills 12 miners, leaving only one survivor. Births * 869 – Yōzei, Japanese emperor (d. 949) *1403 – Basilios Bessarion, Greek cardinal and scholar (d. 1472) *1462 – Piero di Cosimo, Italian painter (d. 1522) *1509 – Henry of Stolberg, German nobleman (d. 1572) *1642 – Mehmed IV, Ottoman sultan (d. 1693) *1647 – Nathaniel Bacon, English-American rebel leader (d. 1676) *1699 – Osman III, Ottoman sultan (d. 1757) *1713 – Marie Dumesnil, French actress (d. 1803) *1719 – Jacques-Alexandre Laffon de Ladebat, French shipbuilder and merchant (d. 1797) *1727 – James Wolfe, English general (d. 1759) *1732 – František Brixi, Czech organist and composer (d. 1771) *1777 – Christian Daniel Rauch, German sculptor and educator (d. 1857) *1822 – Rudolf Clausius, Polish-German physicist and mathematician (d. 1888) *1827 – Pyotr Semyonov-Tyan-Shansky, Russian geographer and statistician (d. 1914) *1833 – Frederick A. Johnson, American banker and politician (d. 1893) *1836 – Queen Emma of Hawaii (d. 1885) * 1836 – Mendele Mocher Sforim, Russian author (d. 1917) *1837 – Mily Balakirev, Russian pianist and composer (d. 1910) *1851 – Ludwig von Graff, Austrian zoologist (d. 1924) *1852 – Abdülhak Hâmid Tarhan, Turkish playwright and poet (d. 1937) *1857 – M. Carey Thomas, American educator and activist (d. 1935) *1860 – William Corless Mills, American historian and curator (d. 1928) * 1860 – Dugald Campbell Patterson, Canadian engineer (d. 1931) *1866 – Gilbert Murray, Australian-English playwright and scholar (d. 1957) *1870 – Ernst Barlach, German sculptor and playwright (d. 1938) * 1870 – Tex Rickard, American boxing promoter and businessman (d. 1929) *1873 – Thérèse of Lisieux, French nun and saint (d. 1897) * 1873 – Antonie Pannekoek, Dutch astronomer and theorist (d. 1960) *1876 – Aquiles Serdán, Mexican activist and politician (d. 1910) *1878 – Mannathu Padmanabha Pillai, Indian activist, founded the Nair Service Society (d. 1970) *1879 – Rudolf Bauer, Hungarian discus thrower (d. 1932) *1884 – Ben-Zion Dinur, Russian-Israeli historian and politician, 4th Israeli Minister of Education (d. 1973) *1885 – Gordon Flowerdew, Canadian lieutenant, Victoria Cross recipient (d. 1918) *1886 – Apsley Cherry-Garrard, English explorer and author (d. 1959) * 1886 – Florence Lawrence, Canadian-American actress (d. 1938) * 1886 – Billy Zulch, South African cricketer (d. 1924) *1889 – Bertram Stevens, Australian accountant and politician, 25th Premier of New South Wales (d. 1973) *1890 – Henrik Visnapuu, Estonian-American poet and playwright (d. 1951) *1891 – Giovanni Michelucci, Italian architect and urban planner, designed the Firenze Santa Maria Novella railway station (d. 1990) *1892 – Seiichiro Kashio, Japanese tennis player (d. 1962) *1893 – Lillian Leitzel, German acrobat and strongwoman (d. 1931) *1895 – Folke Bernadotte, Swedish lieutenant and diplomat (d. 1948) *1896 – Dziga Vertov, Polish-Russian director and screenwriter (d. 1954) * 1896 – Lawrence Wackett, Australian commander and engineer (d. 1982) *1897 – Jim Londos, Greek-American wrestler (d. 1975) * 1897 – Theodore Plucknett, English legal historian (d. 1965) *1898 – Sadie Tanner Mossell Alexander, American economist and lawyer (d. 1989) *1899 – Burhan Asaf Belge, Turkish diplomat (d. 1967) *1900 – William Haines, American actor and interior designer (d. 1973) *1901 – Bob Marshall, American activist, co-founded The Wilderness Society (d. 1939) *1902 – Dan Keating, Irish Republican Army volunteer (d. 2007) *1904 – Truus Klapwijk, Dutch diver and swimmer (d. 1991) *1905 – Jainendra Kumar, Indian author and translator (d. 1988) * 1905 – Lev Schnirelmann, Russian mathematician and academic (d. 1938) * 1905 – Michael Tippett, English composer and conductor (d. 1998) * 1905 – Luigi Zampa, Italian director and screenwriter (d. 1991) *1909 – Riccardo Cassin, Italian mountaineer and author (d. 2009) * 1909 – Barry Goldwater, American general and politician (d. 1998) *1913 – Anna Lee, English-American actress (d. 2004) * 1913 – Juanita Jackson Mitchell, American lawyer and activist (d. 1992) *1914 – Kenny Clarke, American drummer and composer (d. 1985) * 1914 – Noor Inayat Khan, British SOE agent (d. 1944) *1916 – Zypora Spaisman, Polish-American midwife and actress and producer of the Yiddish stage (d. 2002) *1917 – Vera Zorina, German-Norwegian actress and dancer (d. 2003) *1918 – Willi Graf, German physician and activist (d. 1943) * 1918 – Beatrice Hicks, American engineer (d. 1979) *1920 – Isaac Asimov, Russian-American chemist, author, and academic (d. 1992) *1921 – Glen Harmon, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2007) *1923 – Rachel Waterhouse, English historian and author *1924 – Evgenios Spatharis, Greek puppeteer, actor, and director (d. 2009) *1925 – William J. Crowe, American admiral and diplomat, United States Ambassador to the United Kingdom (d. 2007) *1927 – Gino Marchetti, American football player *1928 – Avie Bennett, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (d. 2017) * 1928 – Robert Goralski, American journalist and author (d. 1988) * 1928 – Kate Molale, South African activist and politician (d. 1980) * 1928 – Dan Rostenkowski, American Congressman (d. 2010) *1931 – James D. Murray, Scottish mathematician and academic * 1931 – Toshiki Kaifu, Japanese lawyer and politician, 76th Prime Minister of Japan *1932 – Peter Redgrove, English poet, author, and playwright (d. 2003) *1933 – Ed Casey, Australian banker and politician (d. 2006) * 1933 – Seiichi Morimura, Japanese author * 1933 – Richard Riley, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 6th United States Secretary of Education * 1933 – Keith Thomas, Welsh historian, author, and academic *1935 – David McKee, English author and illustrator * 1935 – Lolo Soetoro, Indonesian geographer and academic (d. 1987) *1936 – Roger Miller, American singer-songwriter, musician, and actor (d. 1992) *1938 – David Bailey, English photographer and painter * 1938 – Lynn Conway, American computer scientist and electrical engineer * 1938 – Hans Herbjørnsrud, Norwegian author and educator * 1938 – Goh Kun, South Korean politician, 31st Prime Minister of South Korea * 1938 – Robert Smithson, American sculptor and photographer (d. 1973) * 1938 – Dana Ulery, American computer scientist *1940 – Jim Bakker, American televangelist * 1940 – Saud bin Faisal bin Abdulaziz Al Saud, Saudi Arabian economist and politician, Saudi Arabian Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 2015) *1942 – Thomas Hammarberg, Swedish lawyer and diplomat * 1942 – Dennis Hastert, American educator and politician, 59th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives * 1942 – Hugh Shelton, American general *1943 – Janet Akyüz Mattei, Turkish-American astronomer (d. 2004) *1944 – Péter Eötvös, Hungarian composer and conductor * 1944 – Norodom Ranariddh, Cambodian field marshal and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Cambodia *1946 – Sonny Ruberto, American baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 2014) *1947 – Jack Hanna, American zoologist and author * 1947 – Calvin Hill, American football player * 1947 – David Shapiro, American poet, historian, and critic *1948 – Judith Miller, American journalist and author * 1948 – Joyce Wadler, American journalist and author *1949 – Christopher Durang, American playwright and screenwriter * 1949 – Jean Krier, Luxembourger poet (d. 2013) * 1949 – Iris Marion Young, American political scientist and academic (d. 2006) *1950 – Anatoli Ushanov, Russian footballer and coach *1951 – Jim Essian, American baseball player and coach * 1951 – Alexander Pogrebinsky, Ukrainian-American painter and educator *1952 – Indulis Emsis, Latvian biologist and politician, 9th Prime Minister of Latvia * 1952 – Wendy Phillips, American actress * 1952 – Graeme Strachan, Australian singer-songwriter (d. 2001) *1953 – Vincent Racaniello, American virologist, author, and academic * 1953 – Jacques Tichelaar, Dutch educator and politician *1954 – Henry Bonilla, American broadcaster and politician *1956 – Lynda Barry, American cartoonist and author *1957 – Beppe Gabbiani, Italian race car driver *1958 – Helen Goodman, English lawyer and politician * 1958 – Vladimir Ovchinnikov, Russian pianist and educator *1959 – Kirti Azad, Indian cricketer and politician *1960 – Raman Lamba, Indian cricketer (d. 1998) *1961 – Gabrielle Carteris, American actress * 1961 – Todd Haynes, American director and screenwriter * 1961 – Craig James, American football player and sportscaster * 1961 – Robert Wexler, American lawyer and politician *1963 – David Cone, American baseball player and sportscaster * 1963 – Edgar Martínez, American baseball player *1964 – Michael McCann, Scottish lawyer and politician * 1964 – Rumesh Ratnayake, Sri Lankan cricketer * 1964 – Pernell Whitaker, American boxer *1965 – Greg Swindell, American baseball player and coach *1967 – Tia Carrere, American actress * 1967 – Jón Gnarr, Icelandic actor and politician; 20th Mayor of Reykjavik City * 1967 – Francois Pienaar, South African rugby player *1968 – Cuba Gooding, Jr., American actor and producer * 1968 – Anky van Grunsven, Dutch horse rider *1969 – István Bagyula, Hungarian pole vaulter * 1969 – William Fox-Pitt, English horse rider and journalist * 1969 – Robby Gordon, American race car driver * 1969 – Karl-Heinz Grasser, Austrian businessman and politician, 16th Finance Minister of Austria * 1969 – Glen Johnson, Jamaican boxer * 1969 – Christy Turlington, American model *1970 – Eric Whitacre, American composer and conductor *1971 – Taye Diggs, American actor * 1971 – Renée Elise Goldsberry, American actress * 1971 – Lisa Harrison, American basketball player *1972 – Adam Elliot, Australian animator and screenwriter * 1972 – Paweł Januszewski, Polish hurdler * 1972 – Rodney MacDonald, Canadian educator and politician, 26th Premier of Nova Scotia * 1972 – Hristos Meletoglou, German-Greek triple jumper * 1972 – Mattias Norström, Swedish ice hockey player and manager *1973 – Lucy Davis, English actress *1974 – Jason de Vos, Canadian soccer player and sportscaster * 1974 – Ludmila Formanová, Czech runner * 1974 – Tomáš Řepka, Czech footballer *1975 – Chris Cheney, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist and producer * 1975 – Dax Shepard, American actor * 1975 – Jeff Suppan, American baseball player * 1975 – Reuben Thorne, New Zealand rugby player *1976 – Hrysopiyi Devetzi, Greek jumper * 1976 – Paz Vega, Spanish actress *1977 – Brian Boucher, American ice hockey player and sportscaster * 1977 – Stefan Koubek, Austrian tennis player * 1977 – Aleš Píša, Czech ice hockey player *1978 – Karina Smirnoff, Ukrainian-American dancer * 1978 – Megumi Toyoguchi, Japanese voice actress and singer * 1978 – Yoon Se-ah, South Korean actress *1979 – Jonathan Greening, English footballer and coach *1980 – Georgios Dedas, Greek basketball player * 1980 – Melvin Holwijn, Dutch footballer * 1980 – Jérôme Pineau, French cyclist *1981 – Hanno Balitsch, German footballer * 1981 – Ryan Garko, American baseball player * 1981 – Kirk Hinrich, American basketball player * 1981 – Maxi Rodríguez, Argentinian footballer *1983 – Kate Bosworth, American actress *1984 – Otacílio Jales, Brazilian footballer *1985 – Ivan Dodig, Croatian tennis player *1986 – Ediz Bahtiyaroğlu, Turkish-Bosnian footballer (d. 2012) * 1986 – Nicolás Bertolo, Argentinian footballer * 1986 – Trombone Shorty, American trumpet player and composer *1988 – Joseph Paulo, New Zealand-Samoan rugby league player * 1988 – Damien Tussac, French-German rugby player * 1988 – Kim Shi-hoo, South Korean actor *1989 – Maksims Bogdanovs, Latvian motorcycle racer *1990 – Karel Abraham, Czech motorcycle racer * 1990 – Maurício Alves Peruchi, Brazilian footballer (d. 2014) * 1990 – Chris Sabburg, Australian cricketer *1991 – Luis Pedro Cavanda, Belgian footballer * 1991 – Davide Santon, Italian footballer *1992 – Korbin Sims, Australian-Fijian rugby league player * 1993 – Bryson Tiller, American singer-songwriter Deaths * 951 – Liu Chengyou, Emperor Yin of the Later Han * 982 – Dětmar, first Bishop of Prague *1096 – William de St-Calais, Bishop of Durham and chief counsellor of William II of England *1169 – Bertrand de Blanchefort, sixth Grand Master of the Knights Templar (b. c. 1109) *1184 – Theodora Komnene, Duchess of Austria, daughter of Andronikos Komnenos *1470 – Heinrich Reuß von Plauen, Grand Master of the Teutonic Order *1512 – Svante Nilsson, Sweden politician (b. 1460) *1514 – William Smyth, English bishop and academic (b. 1460) *1543 – Francesco Canova da Milano, Italian composer (b. 1497) *1557 – Pontormo, Italian painter and educator (b. 1494) *1664 – Georg II of Fleckenstein-Dagstuhl (b. 1588) *1726 – Domenico Zipoli, Italian organist and composer (b. 1688) *1849 – Micanopy, American tribal chief (b. 1780) *1861 – Frederick William IV of Prussia (b. 1795) *1892 – George Biddell Airy, English mathematician and astronomer (b. 1801) *1904 – James Longstreet, American general and diplomat (b. 1821) *1913 – Léon Teisserenc de Bort, French meteorologist (b. 1855) *1915 – Karl Goldmark, Hungarian violinist and composer (b. 1830) *1917 – Léon Flameng, French cyclist (b. 1877) *1920 – Paul Adam, French author (b. 1862) *1924 – Sabine Baring-Gould, English author and scholar (b. 1834) *1937 – Ross Alexander, American stage and film actor (b. 1907) *1939 – Roman Dmowski, Polish politician, Polish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1864) *1941 – Mischa Levitzki, Russian-American pianist and composer (b. 1898) *1946 – Joe Darling, Australian cricketer and politician (b. 1870) *1950 – James Dooley, Irish-Australian politician, 21st Premier of New South Wales (b. 1877) * 1950 – Theophrastos Sakellaridis, Greek composer and conductor (b. 1883) *1951 – William Campion, English colonel and politician, 21st Governor of Western Australia (b. 1870) *1953 – Guccio Gucci, Italian businessman and fashion designer, founded Gucci (b. 1881) *1959 – Chris van Abkoude, Dutch-American author (b. 1880) *1960 – Paul Sauvé, Canadian lawyer and politician, 17th Premier of Quebec (b. 1907) *1963 – Dick Powell, American actor, singer, and director (b. 1904) * 1963 – Jack Carson, Canadian-American actor (b. 1910) *1968 – Nikolai Stepulov, Russian-Estonian boxer (b. 1913) *1974 – Tex Ritter, American actor (b. 1905) *1977 – Erroll Garner, American pianist and composer (b. 1921) *1983 – Dick Emery, English comedian and actor (b. 1915) *1986 – Una Merkel, American actress (b. 1903) *1987 – Harekrushna Mahatab, Indian journalist and politician, 1st Chief Minister of Odisha (b. 1899) *1989 – Safdar Hashmi, Indian actor, director, and playwright (b. 1954) *1990 – Alan Hale, Jr., American film and television actor (b. 1921) * 1990 – Evangelos Averoff, Greek historian and politician, Greek Minister for National Defence (b. 1910) *1994 – Dixy Lee Ray, American biologist and politician; 17th Governor of Washington (b. 1914) * 1994 – Pierre-Paul Schweitzer, French lawyer and businessman (b. 1915) *1995 – Siad Barre, Somalian general and politician; 3rd President of Somalia (b. 1919) * 1995 – Nancy Kelly, American actress (b. 1921) *1996 – Karl Targownik, Hungarian-American psychiatrist and author (b. 1915) *1999 – Rolf Liebermann, Swiss-French composer and manager (b. 1910) * 1999 – Sebastian Haffner, German journalist and author (b. 1907) *2000 – Elmo Zumwalt, American admiral (b. 1920) * 2000 – Patrick O'Brian, English author and translator (b. 1914) *2001 – William P. Rogers, American lieutenant, lawyer, and politician, 55th United States Secretary of State (b. 1913) *2005 – Frank Kelly Freas, American illustrator and painter (b. 1922) * 2005 – Maclyn McCarty, American geneticist and physician (b. 1911) *2006 – Osa Massen, Danish-American actress (b. 1914) * 2006 – Cecilia Muñoz-Palma, Filipino lawyer and jurist (b. 1913) *2007 – A. Richard Newton, Australian-American engineer and academic (b. 1951) * 2007 – Elizabeth Fox-Genovese, American historian and author (b. 1941) * 2007 – Teddy Kollek, Hungarian-Israeli politician, Mayor of Jerusalem (b. 1911) * 2007 – David Perkins, American geneticist and academic (b. 1919) * 2007 – Robert C. Solomon, American philosopher, author, and academic (b. 1942) *2008 – George MacDonald Fraser, Scottish journalist and author (b. 1925) * 2008 – Lee S. Dreyfus, American sailor, academic, and politician, 40th Governor of Wisconsin (b. 1926) *2009 – Inger Christensen, Danish poet and author (b. 1935) *2010 – David R. Ross, Scottish historian and author (b. 1958) *2011 – Anne Francis, American actress (b. 1930) * 2011 – Bali Ram Bhagat, Indian politician; 16th Governor of Rajasthan (b. 1922) * 2011 – Pete Postlethwaite, English actor (b. 1946) *2012 – Gordon Hirabayashi, American-Canadian sociologist and academic (b. 1918) * 2012 – Larry Reinhardt, American guitarist (b. 1948) * 2012 – Silvana Gallardo, American actress and producer (b. 1953) * 2012 – William P. Carey, American businessman and philanthropist, founded W. P. Carey (b. 1930) * 2012 – Yoshiro Hayashi, Japanese golfer (b. 1922) *2013 – Gerda Lerner, Austrian-American historian, author, and academic (b. 1920) * 2013 – Teresa Torańska, Polish journalist and author (b. 1944) *2014 – Bernard Glasser, American director and producer (b. 1924) * 2014 – Elizabeth Jane Howard, English author and screenwriter (b. 1923) * 2014 – Thomas Kurzhals, German keyboard player and songwriter (b. 1953) * 2014 – Michael J. Matthews, American lawyer and politician; 34th Mayor of Atlantic City (b. 1934) * 2014 – Jay Traynor, American singer-songwriter (b. 1943) *2015 – Derek Minter, English motorcycle racer (b. 1932) * 2015 – Tihomir Novakov, Serbian-American physicist and academic (b. 1929) *2016 – Nimr al-Nimr, Saudi Arabian religious leader (b. 1959) * 2016 – Ardhendu Bhushan Bardhan, Indian lawyer and politician (b. 1924) * 2016 – Frances Cress Welsing, American psychiatrist and author (b. 1935) *2017 – John Berger, English art critic and painter (b. 1926) * 2017 – Albert Brewer, American politician, Governor of Alabama (1968–1971) (b. 1928) * 2017 – Jean Vuarnet, French ski racer (b. 1933) Holidays and observances *Ancestry Day (Haiti) *Berchtold's Day (Switzerland, Liechtenstein and the Alsace) *Carnival Day (Saint Kitts and Nevis) *Christian feast day: **Basil the Great (Catholic Church and Church of England) **Defendens of Thebes **Earliest day on which the Feast of the Holy Name of Jesus is observed, while January 5 is the latest; celebrated on Sunday between January 2 and 5. (Roman Catholic Church) **Gregory of Nazianzus (Catholic Church) **Johann Konrad Wilhelm Löhe (Lutheran Church) **Macarius of Alexandria **Seraphim of Sarov (repose) **Vedanayagam Samuel Azariah (Episcopal Church) **January 2 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics)) *Nyinlong (Bhutan) *The first day of Blacks and Whites' Carnival, celebrated until January 7. (southern Colombia) *The first day of the Carnival of Riosucio, celebrated until January 8 every 2 years. (Riosucio) *The ninth of the Twelve Days of Christmas (Western Christianity) *The second day of New Year (a holiday in Kazakhstan, Macedonia, Mauritius, Montenegro, New Zealand, Romania, Russia, Slovenia, Switzerland, Ukraine): **New Year Holiday (Scotland), if it is a Sunday, the day moves to January 3 **Kaapse Klopse (Cape Town, South Africa) *National Creampuff Day (United States) *Victory of Armed Forces Day (Cuba) External links * BBC: On This Day * * Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January